I'm Fatal
by Krokedans
Summary: He had always told them that being around him would prove to be fatal and, as always, they never listened. But, what he didn't know was that he could possibly be fatal to himself.


**AN: There is character death in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…**

* * *

He had always told them that being around him was fatal. He had first found that out when his father told him of his mother's death. She had been killed protecting his two-year-old infant self from ninja who held a grudge against his father. It was then that he began to wonder, when would it be his father's turn? The next to go was a young boy in the Academy that he had met once. The boy, a kind, but hotheaded Inuzuka, had died from a stroke. It was then that he closed himself off from others.

When he met his sensei at the age of six, the first thing he had said to the blonde man was,

"I wouldn't stay around me unless you want to die."

Minato had just waved it off with a laugh. Jokingly he said,

"I doubt a midget like you could kill me."

It wouldn't be until years later that his sensei would fully understand the young boys words.

When he was eight, it was his father's time to leave the world. He had been out training with Minato-sensei and had just come home to find the clan house empty. Searching for his father had taken a long time, but he eventually found him lying on the wooden floor, dead. He had just opened the door in time to see him commit seppuku. It was then that the pieces fell into place. He was not safe to be around. Obito Uchiha, his, dare he say it, best friend was next. He gave him his Sharingan eye. For years, everyone in team seven would grieve over the always late dead last. His loud personality was dearly missed in the silent village.

The Uchiha clan didn't even seem to notice the absence of the goggle wearing Sharingan user.

After that, the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village with ferocity. Many ninja died that night. Two of them were his teammates. Rin, a medical ninja and the female ninja of his team, died trying to save a wounded man's life. The fun loving kunoichi died a slow painful death. Minato-sensei died sealing the Kyuubi into his only son, who would be forever hated by the village his father died to protect. The ramen loving Yondaime left the world free of pain. For that, at least, his last remaining student was happy.

When he joined ANBU, he thought the curse that seemed to have been placed on him had ended. Nobody had died in a few years. On a mission in Rice Country his comrades were slaughtered by a group of Missing Nin. They had never stood a chance. In a fit of rage, he had killed the Ninja mercilessly. After that, he did things less than sociably acceptable to deal with the pain.

* * *

Team seven. That was the group of Genin he had been assigned to teach.

"Here."

A dark haired boy stuck out his bento box to a blonde haired boy tied to a post. Behind a tree, he frowned. True, his team was doing what he wanted: teamwork, but he didn't want them to come to the fate his own team had. There was a cry of shock from the pink haired, female Genin of the new team seven. Deciding it was time to make his reappearance, he forced a cheerful smile on his pale face.

The Genin looked frightened as he appeared in a rather large cloud of smoke. He grinned.

"You… pass."

His students cheered. His grin grew wider while his worry and anger grew.

* * *

Why was he always right? Why? He dashed forward with frightening speed as his own technique, the Chidori, came thundering down into Naruto's chest at the same time the blonde had dug a kunai deep into the last Uchiha. Somebody screamed.

It had been him.

The rain continued to pour down hard as nineteen year old Haruno Sakura fell to the ground crying. He kept on running, closing the distance between the rivals and himself. The two boys were smiling as Sasuke pulled his bloodied hand out of Naruto. He was nearly there. Maybe he could save the Jinchuuriki. He tripped as his student, Naruto laughed and spat out blood.

"I guess I couldn't bring you back, Sasuke…"

He picked himself up off the ground and watched with horror as his student fell in a heap on the ground. The boy was still looking up at his dark teammate. The Uchiha's cold gaze was now directed at him. He stood still waiting for the prodigy to attack. The avenger never did, instead he disappeared in a whirl of leaves. Sakura sobbed on the wet grass. Her shoulders trembling as she looked at him with green, accusing eyes.

He looked away.

* * *

Once again they met in Konoha's dense forests. Naruto, the number one hyperactive ninja was missing as well as the Uchiha, as he now referred to the boy he had once favoured, by his last name. Sakura glared at him as he stood silently, waiting to be verbally assaulted.

"Why didn't you do anything!? Why didn't you try!? It's all your fault!"

He looked away and pulled out his book to hide behind. She opened her mouth to speak again, but he interrupted her,

"I know already, Sakura."

Snarling, she turned her back to him and began to walk away. When she was far out of range of hearing distance, he looked at the darkening sky.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't save them… or you…"

* * *

Sasuke sneered as he charged at a panting Haruno Sakura with a sword at hand. She looked up with saddened eyes as the Uchiha came colder. He froze as he looked at his students. Sasuke came closer and swung his sword. The poison coated blade nicked Sakura on the arm and she collapsed, unwilling to put up a fight. The Sharingan wielder kicked her across the field and sneered at him.

"Kakashi, I wonder… how does it feel to be hated…? Alone…?"

He looked at the prodigy. A strand of silver hair blew in his face. Not answering, he braced himself against Sasuke. The boy rushed at him, leaving his pink haired, teammate lying motionless on the ground just feet away from him. He gathered his chakra up into his right hand, as Sasuke got closer. The pale boy brought his sword down on his sensei. He blocked the blow and shoved his Chidori in his student. The boy coughed and shoved him away after spitting the blood that had welled up in his mouth onto him.

He glanced at the sword wielder with a grim smile as he wiped the blood of his face and hand.

"You've grown… but you must remember, I was once your teacher as well."

The brat sneered at him as he readied himself to attack him. The boy took a step closer to him before he fell to the ground with a look of shock on his face. The second member of team seven entered the realms of the afterlife.

He killed his student…

He… killed… his student…

Still in shock, he picked up his students and rushed to Konohagakure.

* * *

He sat in front of an angry Sakura. They were in the hospital. He sighed as Sakura sat up in her bed and threw off the white sheets to get up. She limped to the door and threw it open.

"Get out, Hatake."

He got out of the hard, plastic chair and ran a hand through his gravity defying hair. She folded her arms across her chest and sneered at him. He walked up to her.

"What ever happened to our friendship, Sakura?"

She snarled at him and threw him out. Her voice was cold as she growled at him through the closed door.

"I never want to see you again, Hatake. You hear me?"

* * *

He glanced at the newly carved name in the memorial stone. Haruno, Sakura… He ran his gloved fingers across her name. He had kept his promise of leaving her alone and look where it had gotten him. She had hanged herself in her bedroom almost as soon as she had been released from the hospital. He couldn't take it anymore! All of his precious students were dead! What would his sensei or Obito think of him now? Getting off the ground, he made his way back to his house.

* * *

He slid his father's chakra blade out of its sheath. It was the very sword that his father had committed his final act with and in this room was where he had done it. The moonlight glinted off the metal of the blade. He looked at his ashen reflection for a moment before his attention turned to the thin, pale scars that lined his arm. He steeled himself for the end. So, this was where the end would come. He brought the blade down into him.Obito… 

_Sensei…_

_Father…_

_I'm sorry…_

_I'm sorry for everything…_

The door slid open with a snap and the intruder screamed in horror.

He smirked at the lady as he fell down onto the blood-spattered floor; his blood mixing in with the wood.

They always said that ANBU had problems.

No one ever-realised Kakashi was one of them.

* * *

The first to go was his mother. An affectionate woman that died protecting her family.

Then came the young Inuzuka. He had never deserved to die…

Sakumo Hatake came next. The Shinobi that was widely considered to be on par with the Sannin had taken his own life.

Obito Uchiha died saving his life. He was the washout Uchiha and the one man that you would never want to leave behind.

Rin and Minato entered the world bright and cheerful and died protecting the people and the village they loved so much from the Nine-tailed fox demon.

His ANBU squad died not long after he had met them. Everyone who knew them dearly missed them.

Naruto, his hyperactive student, left the world trying to bring back his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha.

His prodigy died at his own hands.

Sakura hanged herself.

And he? Nobody thought he would go the way he did. He was supposed to die protecting the village… not by committing suicide.

Funny… how things work out in life.

* * *

**AN: Well, I hope you liked it. I'm not very happy with it, but it's not like my opinion matters XD.**


End file.
